


The Bare Necessities

by AlbaStarGazer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adonis Ben, Ben is a bald sasquatch, Ben is no Sharon Stone, Chubby Rey, Does Ben tuck like Buffalo Bill, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Goodbye Horses Goodbye my dignity, Humor, Naked Ben Solo, Naked Yoga, Naturists, Neighbours, Nudism, Nudist, Nudist Neighbourhood, Oral Sex, Rey is a hairy wookie with a coochie to match, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yoga, man meat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer
Summary: Rey Niima inadvertently moves into a gated community which just so happens to house an entire neighbourhood of naturists/nudists.Rey meets her new neighbour, Ben Solo after she spends the first night in her new home.ButHe’s naked as the day he was born and he’s heading straight for her.





	1. Bald Sasquatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkyloren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Rachel, the worst enabler 😘💙

The move had been long overdue.

Sharing a house with her closest friends sounded like a wonderful idea. Nights of entertaining chatter, the endless flow of support and company. Instead, it was listening to them become lovers and hiding in her room with noise cancelling headphones.

Not particularly great for writing so after finding a dream listing, she bid for it and managed to snag it without any real issue. The owner was one of those hippy types and planned on travelling the world to discover himself some more. The house was close enough to the city but still far from the noisy, sprawling reaches of the bustling metropolis nearby.

The first night in her new property was a relative success. Thoroughly exhausted from a day of lugging boxes, real back breaking stuff, she decided not to lift a finger that night. As soon as her typewriter was in place, she clapped her hands together and proclaimed that her work was done for the day. It was the only real essential detail, her money maker.

In the evening, she collapsed on the new bed she treated herself to. For too long, she had insisted a futon sufficed for all her needs. In reality, it did not. When Rose persuaded her to leave it behind, she was at first at a loss but after the success of her last novel and all the novels before it, her bank balance was cushty with a nice layer of padding. Taking the initiative, she treated herself to a Californian King though she barely managed to take up much space on it. It took her nearly half an hour to get the stupid sheet on it.

Red faced and sweaty, she opened up a couple bottles of wine and stuffed her face with takeout pizza, surprised that such an isolated area would possess access to such a thing. After too many drinks, she passed out, pizza still in hand.

* * *

Waking up, she felt somewhat groggy, which to be fair, was expected. The pounding ache in her head was more of an irritant than a pain so she rolled over, massaging her temple with her forefingers. Pills might have helped but her stomach seemed irritated already, gurgling incessantly. Summer always brought out the worst of her asthma so it was out of the question, most pills just laboured her breathing.

Fine, she would suffer the old fashioned way.

Huffing, she dry retched and felt the contents of her stomach slosh about. Would she ever learn her limit? Not bloody likely. That was something she could never understand, the concept of social drinking or limiting herself to a glass before bed. If she was going to shrivel up and recoil with every dainty sip or hearty gulp of ten dollar merlot, she expected drunkenness.

No, she demanded it.

Even if it meant she had to consume more than just a few glasses or bottles to feel it.

Still, at twenty six years of age, she was no longer some fresh-faced college freshman who could guzzle down ridiculous amounts of cheap alcohol or inhale kegs like there was no tomorrow. Some kind of drinking beast who sold her soul to the drinking gods and who would demand more then still attend her literature class at seven the next morning, fresh as a daisy.

Somewhat bloated, she stumbled to her feet and burped, pulling her panties from between her butt cheeks. They were coloured lemon yellow and full briefs, the kind demoted for period duty but they were all she could find from her hastily packed and unmarked boxes and she found them undoubtedly tighter than they used to be.

The culprits-too much pizza and wine. The fabric rode up often but she had no qualms about extracting them.

It was warm, almost too hot for her liking. On her way down the stairs, she adjusted the air conditioning, not so conspicuously taking a whiff of her pits, immediately recoiling. Seemingly a day of carrying boxes around was not great for her personal hygiene. She would shower later, not quite ready to brave standing up for as long as it was required to wash away the day before. There was no shame in going around a bit stinky in the comfort of her own home or admitting the prospect of moving about so much would likely end up with having to clean vomit from the shower.

The house was a mess of towering boxes and furniture covered in white sheets. The task of righting everything seemed quite daunting so she side stepped, mindful to avoid touching anything and found herself in the kitchen.

The rustic interior was a welcome change to steel and chrome, the wooden cabinet doors were an off-white sandalwood and the island mirrored them. Propped up by the sink, she rinsed the wineglass she had excavated the night before and filled it with some fresh water.

Despite it being the height of summer, the water came out icy cold, a surprise to her. Sighing, she adjusted her camisole that barely covered her belly and sat outside. The wrap around porch came with a bench positioned just right in the shade under a tall oak. A languid breeze tickled her exposed skin which sort of made her feel better.

But she knew if she burped or moved too quickly, she would be done for. So she sat back, resting her head against the wood and sipped at her water, little ones to start. The tree line from the nearby forest bordered her property. Birds sang from the tallest branches and she swore she saw a few bunny rabbits bounce about. It was as if she had walked straight into a real life Disney set.

It must have been early, from her spot, she could not see any of her neighbours venturing about or beginning their day. All of the houses were painted different colours with impeccably kept lawns and bird feeders. The house next to her own was made up of red bricks and a sloped roof. Ivy climbed up its sides and she found herself snooping, taking in the garden gnomes and pebbled path that lead straight to a very naked man at his mailbox.

Wait, what.

Surely she was seeing things, likely still drunk from the night before. Or perhaps she was dreaming. That was quite likely, her dreams were notoriously vivid but never this much.

Maybe she had finally lost her mind after too many years writing fiction and imagining up scenarios that would entertain her readers. Rose always said she spent too much time in her head and called her a daydreamer with her head in the clouds. As soon as she turned eighteen, with retaliation in mind, she sat through a sitting which ended up with her donning a cloud with a smiley face on her ass. Wonderful little fella, a bit stretched though after gaining some weight over the years.

Even after a quick rub of her eyes, the man was still there, as clear as day. Maybe he was an apparition or something she conjured up. Or maybe he was Casper the Friendly Ghost, haunting her neighbourhood, all grown up and ready to play in not so innocent ways. A few weeks before, she saw a woman from Florida insist she was in a sexual relationship with a ghost. Providing the ghost looked like the fine hunk of man meat in front of her, she would totally be open to relationships with the dearly departed who were stuck on Earth.

Wait, how long had it been? She quietly calculated, thumbing through her not so eventful love life and came to the horrifying realisation that it had been over four years since she got laid. The dry spell had turned into a drought of mammoth proportions and some part of herself wondered if she still worked down there.

Writing novels was time consuming or maybe that was just a lame excuse to console herself for her lack of action. It was impossible to tell but there was no shame in keeping a plastic cock in her drawer to keep her from going stir crazy or to suffer withdrawals from potent g spot stimulation. The woman had needs.

Shifting herself forward, she leaned on the armrest of the chair and watched him, trying to hide behind her glass of water as if the transparent material would shield her from him. Not so bright in the mornings but she brushed it off, huffing aloud.

The muscles in his ass and back flexed in tandem, she imagined they were firm, just the right kind of hard and a show of how much this man took care of his body. A series of dark moles and beauty marks were scattered across his back, just as dark as the hair upon his head. Even from so faraway, she could tell it was well maintained, she ran her fingers through her own locks, limp and greasy and in desperate need of a wash. The man had no right.

After standing at the mailbox and shuffling through his mail, he turned and she choked, spluttering and spitting water all over herself. His cock, she saw his cock just _dangling_ there, proudly on show. The water burned, it went up her nose and down the back of her throat. Covering her face behind her fist, she coughed again and again until her eyes watered. Through bleary eyes, she managed to set down her glass and inhale but it hurt.

The neighbour must have heard her ordeal as no sooner after she whimpered pitifully, frowning down at her soaked camisole, he began walking towards her as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Oh lord, what was he doing? Was he high? Yes, that had to be it. Or maybe he drank too much the night before like she did and simply forgot to slip on some boxer shorts. Easy mistake.

All of her self defence classes she took back in college failed her. If she was lucky, she could stand up and smash her palm into his nose. Better yet, she could kick him right where it would hurt but she winced at the thought, it was a pretty cock and it did not deserve that kind of punishment, it was not its fault that it was attached to a man who had temporarily lost his mind.

Even if she was in a better condition and able to fight like she could thirty pounds ago, he was built like a linebacker had impregnated a female Sasquatch and out popped this Adonis, a hulking thing minus much of the body hair.

A bald Sasquatch, that was exactly the term she could use to describe him.

They were opposites, she saw herself as a bit of a Wookie, maintaining her body hair year round even though winter was not a year round season. Over the last few years, she had cared less about what society expected of women and more about what she was comfortable with.

She tried, she really fucking tried to avert her eyes and keep them trained on his face but she failed, like she did with most things and chanced a glance.

His cock swung as he walked, it hung _low._ Jesus, it was easily the biggest one she had ever seen and he wasn’t even hard! It intimidated her just a bit and made her wish she had not worn her stupid full briefs. Lemon yellow, what was she thinking. A squeak escaped her gaping mouth when she saw a tidy thatch of black hair crowned his impressive member and a hot flush took hold of her body.

Fuck.

Quickly gazing away, she focused on her toes, they were dirty from walking about outside but they would do. Suddenly, she was totally engrossed on her feet, so much so, he would likely think she was a washed up podiatrist or someone with a foot fetish.

The man cleared his throat as he bounced up the porch steps, oh she bet he jiggled all over and with that thought, she cupped her mouth, mortified by her line of thought. It was too late to run inside and she heard Sasquatches could move fast, those big feet had to be good for something. There was no denying their existence, not when he stood before her.

Trying to remain as calm as she possibly could, she peered up at his face and his outstretched hand.

“Hello neighbour, I’m Ben Solo.”

Already feeling light headed due to her heavy night of drinking and the summer heat, she palmed her head and keeled over, fainting but she did not slump over or land on the ground. A strong pair of arms caught her before that could happen.

Wonderful.

Seized by Bigfoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am drunk and I will totally regret unleashing this trash. 
> 
> I have never written fluff/humour before so uhh 😂
> 
> This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever written and I am ashamed 🙈😂


	2. Lend Me Some Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasquatch Ben informs Reybacca that she now lives in a nudist/naturist neighbourhood.

Rey awoke to the sound of humming, her new air conditioner most likely but with it being a new house, she was still unused to the sounds within it. The more she thought about it, the sound did not seem mechanical, it was too throaty and human.

Blinking, she peeled her eyes open and found a set staring right back at her. 

They were like honey whiskey. 

Oh no, she could not think about alcohol again, she retched, cupping her mouth in case she did end up chucking her guts up all over the man hovering above her.

When her theatrics were over and her stomach settled after a not so tasty wine belch, she poked his shoulder with her forefinger, feeling hard, hot flesh beneath her fingertip. And not the kind she was aching to touch. Her fingers itched to roam lower.

So maybe he was real.

“Am I dead?” 

“What?”

“Did I actually make it to heaven? I mean. I used to steal candy bars when I was a kid, I ran over Finn’s foot once on purpose, I eat grapes in the grocery store and never pay for them, I don’t go to church, I shouldn’t be in heaven,” she babbled, realising she was quickly on the verge of tears.

Ben chuckled.

“I assure you, you’re alive but the grape police might be after you. No wonder you moved here, it’s quite secluded,” he joked and she frowned, feeling her senses come back to her.

With a squeal, she flailed and fell off her couch, shuffling back like a blind, uncoordinated crab and right into the wall, knocking her head in the process.

Bloody hell, that hurt. 

“It’s okay, I’m your neighbour, Ben Solo. You fainted outside, I wanted to stay with you until you woke up,” he attempted to reassure her but how could she concentrate when he stood to his full height, showing off his bare Sasquatch physique. 

Rey spluttered, palming her temple and scooted away from him, even though he stood perfectly still and with his hands raised, the universal symbol that he meant no harm. 

“Are you on drugs?” She threw the question at him as she slid up against the wall, rising to her feet like Bambi on ice and glared at him as if he just killed her mother. Which, for the record, she could maybe forgive if he promised to console her afterwards by throwing her on her new Californian king and christening it.

The man had definitely been thumped on the head, that would explain things.

“What? No…I mean, I take some prescription medications-”

“-They’re not what I mean,” she stressed, throwing her hands into the air.

The traitorous voice in her head told her to sneak a peek and like the weak willed fool she was, she did exactly that, taking another look at his cock, this time noting he was cut. Tilting her head, she eyed it some more, following the veins that wrapped around the length of it, she bet they would pulse underneath her tongue.

Wait, what.

How could she even think about that right now?

Even worse, she felt a damp spot form in her stupid lemon yellow panties and if he were to ogle her, brazen like she had, he would see it. Maybe she wanted him to see it, just present herself and ask him to break her drought and water her like the good girl she was. 

No, that was not proper etiquette, first impressions were important, so like a meek, timid woman, she crossed her legs, hoping her curvy thighs would hide it. It was a slow drag and she was sure she did it in slow motion for added dramatics or maybe she thought if she did it slow enough, he would not notice her very obvious movement.

Whatever she was doing, she failed.

Her new position looked like her bladder was about to burst and she was holding in a pee.

Ben cleared his throat and she tore her eyes away, finding his brow furrowed in confusion and his eyes narrowed.

“I mean, I smoked some weed in college but I’ve never done anything like this,” she rambled, gesturing to him with splayed fingers.

“Like what?” He asked curiously, moving towards her again.

That time, she did not miss how he jiggled down below and how his muscles flexed against the skin.

“Stay right there!” She warned, bringing her fingers up, crossing them to make a fleshy crucifix.

Okay, he was the devil and epitome of sin and she wanted him but it was not the time or place.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he offered calmly, taking a step back.

“That would hurt me, it’s been a while, not that I’m saying anything would happen between us,” she mumbled, pointing at his cock.

“I don’t understand, is this a joke? Did my uncle put you up to this?”

It clicked in her head. He must have been the previous owner’s nephew. Whilst corresponding with Luke, he briefly mentioned he lived in the neighbourhood and had referred to him as his “naughty nephew.”

Yes, Ben was a very naughty nephew.

Of that much, she was certain.

“I should be asking you the same thing! You’re naked in my living room. You walked around the street, completely naked. Don’t you see the problem with that picture?”

Realisation seemed to dawn on him and he pinched the bridge of his nose, blowing out a long breath.

“Rey, did my uncle not inform you this was a nudist and naturist neighbourhood?”

Sure she had misheard, she gawked, feeling heat spike in her cheeks.

“A what?”

“A place for naturists and nudists to live freely, did he not tell you?”

“No,” she breathed out, slumping down the wall until she was a pile of strewn limbs. 

If he saw the damp spot, he saw it, she simply did not care.

“I’m sorry, my uncle, he is a bit…eccentric.”

Rey barked out a laugh.

“And I’m the idiot who didn’t research the neighbourhood I was moving into so I say we’re just about equal.”

“It could be worse,” he offered, sitting on her couch, a blush rising in his cheeks. 

His bare ass was on her couch, not that she would complain. Her nights there sprawled out in her underwear, demolishing bags of Doritos had really done a number on the old thing. If she were brave enough to fish down the sides, there was no telling what she would find.

Some cash, stale chips, maybe even her teenage libido or her sacred virginity she lost on prom night in the back of some beat up jeep.

Ben crossed his legs and covered his nakedness.

A damn shame.

“Are you pulling a Buffalo Bill on my couch?” She asked, always one to say the weird, eclectic thoughts that came into her mind.

“Excuse me?”

“The Silence of the Lambs, Goodbye Horses.”

Just to further her point, she provided a full demonstration in graphic detail, all the while humming the iconic song that helped define her teenage years. The mimicking of pulling her non-existent cock out from her pants and then tucking it between her legs was surprisingly easy. She was no Buffalo Bill but she managed to pull off his unforgettable dance. She finished it off by spreading her arms wide and with her legs still crossed as if she was hiding her invisible third leg. 

Ben blinked, his face blank for a split second before he broke out in laughter, clutching his sides. Between his uncontrollable bouts of amusement, he informed her he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Tucking the goods,” she sighed exasperated.

He studied her for a moment, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth until a ghost of a smile tugged at corners of his mouth.

“You’re forward, I like you.”

Rey rose to her feet, adjusting herself just right to cover the damp spot that seemed to expand every moment like a goddamn watercolour painting. 

“You’re calling me forward?”

“Well, I’ll give you that,” he smirked, moving to rearrange his legs.

“Don’t open your legs!” She warned, covering her face with her palm.

That did not stop her from peeping through the very _large_ gaps between her fingers.

“You’ve already seen it,” he quipped.

“You’re no Sharon Stone. Keep your legs shut or your appendage will become acquainted with my kitchen knives. They’re sharp, the same ones that Gordon Ramsay uses.”

To cement her point, she made a snipping motion with her fingers. 

Ben gulped.

Rey strode forward, maybe shimming her hips a bit too much as if she could entice him with her own jiggles and threw a pillow onto his lap. 

Big mistake.

It looked tiny on him, almost comically so and she doubted it would cover all of what he was packing. Ben seemed to follow her line of thinking but adjusted it so it covered everything with the help of one of his giant Sasquatch hands.

With a shrug, he settled into the seat, drumming his fingers along the armrest. 

“As much as I enjoyed meeting you, Rey, I need to go but feel free to come over if you need anything.”

“Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbour,” she sang out, quite terribly and out of tune, not wanting him to leave so soon.

“Wait, did you just sing Outkast to me? Am I back in 2003?”

Rey cursed her lack of filter and hoped one day it would magically make an appearance but she doubted that day would ever come. Duct tape seemed the only viable option left to shut her mouth.

“That’s what neighbours do, lend me some sugar and we’re even.”

“I can do that, seeing me must have been totally traumatising for you.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe, I was a few seconds away from calling the local news station and telling them I spotted Bigfoot.”

“Well, I do have big feet,” he nodded, shoulders heaving as he laughed and wiggled his toes.

That was not the only big thing about him and Rey blanched, realising he just turned her own joke on her. Not one to be outdone, she tilted her head and jutted her chin out, crossing her arms.

Playing coy, she stared down at them, doing a full take of his body in the process.

“If you say so.”

He stood and dropped the pillow, letting it fall to the ground between them. That time, she managed to keep her eyes trained on his face, the effort was excruciating. She knew damn well she would do unspeakable things to that pillow as soon as left.

“I _know_ so.”

When she did not reply, not witty or quick enough to come up with a good comeback, he broke the silence.

“I’ll be back later with your sugar,” he nodded, smiling to himself before whistling ‘Hey Ya!’, as he strode towards the door with a swagger that looked unnaturally good on him. On anyone else, it would look a little too cocky.

Her mouth gaped like a fish but she stood, feeling her panties rise up again so she tugged at them, the moment he chose to look back at her. She snatched her hand away.

“Nice panties.”

Then he was gone.

Rey fell onto the couch, slightly mortified and screamed into the pillow, kicking her feet until she was breathless. 

Later, she managed to extract herself from the couch, which took more than one try. Was she in her twenties or nineties? It was hard to tell. Finding her phone came next, she pulled up her contact list and jabbed her finger against the screen when she found his name.

After a few rings, he answered. 

“Hello, Rey, greetings from Berlin, guten tag!”

“Why didn’t you tell me this was a nudist neighbourhood?” 

It was blunt and straight to the point.

There was a pregnant pause before he offered a reply.

“Sorry, Rey, you’re breaking up.”

“I’ll break you up into a million tiny pieces in a minute if you don’t give me an explanation,” she warned quietly.

“Say hello to my naughty nephew for me and enjoy the views. Bye!”

He hung up.

Rey bristled, unable to stop the traitorous smile spreading on her face. She dropped her phone and leaned on the windowsill and shook her head, finding Ben Solo watering his plants. 

Lucky things.

He winked at her, turning to show off his good side with a wave.

The man had dimples just above his ass, two of them, little indents she would happily dip her tongue in.

“I’m so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Belarutti/Belinda for donating to my ko-fi and totally buying the wine I drank when writing this one 🙈🍷
> 
> I plan to write this whole fic drunk so that means Friday or Saturday updates.
> 
> You are all amazing and crack me up so much 😂
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaStarGazer)


	3. Attack of the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reybacca forgets to tell Rose she lives in a nudist neighbourhood.

The ceiling fan spun above her.

Even with the air conditioner cranked up to the highest setting, she was still suffering. If anyone were to come upon her, they would find a misshapen starfish sprawled out on a bed too big for only herself and catch a good luck at her goods.

If she could call them goods.

Maybe damaged goods, like dented tin cans on sale at the store. Not totally perfect but still fine, people still wanted them. 

Some people still wanted her.

Or at least that was what she liked to tell herself.

The whole ‘invading her personal space and not the good kind’ had happened more than once when she lived with Poe. The man never really cared for personal space or boundaries so when he barged into her room one summer night, he caught an eyeful of her wild lady garden. The image was surely seared into his mind and when he threw himself back out of her room, she had to assure him despite it looking like a wild animal, it did not bite.

After that, he always knocked, loudly. She had seen his waxing strips in the bathroom and seeing her laid out sporting her famous Reybacca had probably scarred him for life. The man’s aversion to body hair was just plain baffling but she respected his preferences. It was Finn she sympathised with, his screeches during waxing night were near enough deafening.

It got to the point that one year Rey gifted him a homemade embroidered pillow that boldly read, ‘Bite the Pillow.’

“You’re safe,” she whispered, patting between her legs. 

Chuckling at the thought, she dragged the thin sheet she lounged under around her as she rolled out of bed, stumbling more than once. Nothing about her screamed finesse, even if she had been forced to endure years of ballet as a child. That ended when she accidentally stood on Tallie’s foot and broke her big toe.

The woman still brought it up, even ten years later.

Apparently a voucher for a mani-pedi last Christmas did not cut it. She would send her a pair of thick socks this year instead.

It had been a few days since she had moved in. Progress had been made in relation to unpacking, albeit slowly and despite her best efforts, Luke Skywalker was avoiding her calls. In that time, she just came up with more ways she could make the old man suffer. Sooner or later, he was bound to return to the neighbourhood to visit his naughty nephew and when he did, she would be there, waiting to pounce. Though she was not sure what kind of revenge she would serve up, she would definitely meddle.

Truth be told, she was no longer mad at him and if she was really being honest with herself, she never really was. Of course it was a shock but it did not deter her, though she was certain she would never walk around bare for all to see, she could appreciate that her neighbours were comfortable in their nakedness and in a way she envied them.

Especially Ben. 

From the few interactions she had seen between him and others in the neighbourhood, she had seem him shine in a way that had previously alluded her. It made her grumble from her spot behind the blinds with one finger propped there to pull the material down.

Maybe she was a bit of a creep.

Rose was coming over.

The day before, her closest friend insisted on making the two hour drive to help her unpack. Which, admittedly sounded fantastic despite the fuss she made, dragging her heels for well over an hour before she relented and invited her to visit her cave of doom.

Without some not so gentle prodding, Rey doubted much would be done. Some referred to her as a bit of a sloth and she adapted to mess fairly well. She could already navigate the house blind and avoided stacks of boxes like she was Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. 

Maybe she even hummed the theme tune as she did it.

Maybe she tripped once into said boxes and broke her favourite mug.

She would never tell.

The heat was slowly wearing her down. She was pretty sure it was killing her and that made her scowl at her neighbours who walked about freely, jiggly bits on show but perspiration free. Oh she hoped they used sunscreen and were thorough about the application. 

It hurt to imagine sunburn of the dick or tit.

If Ben needed help to ensure he was covered fully, head to toe, she would volunteer as tribute and make sure no part of him was untouched. It would be gruelling work for sure, there was so much of him to cover but she would do it with a smile. He would likely do the same for her if she asked nicely, even if she was not prepared to stroll around the neighbourhood showing her bits off.

Had the man even seen tan lines? 

Though her old bikini was a little neglected, she was tempted to make use of it and lounge by her new pool. It was about time she attempted to throw herself back into some semblance of a workout routine. 

Her stomach rumbled.

“I didn’t say diet,” she mumbled, stalking off towards the kitchen.

Before she could raid the fridge and feast, the doorbell rang and her guest flung the door open and stepped inside. Rose was never one for patience but it was okay.

Rose was the type of friend she dragged into the girl’s bathroom at school, freaking out that she just started her period. Despite the stall looking like something straight out of ‘Carrie,’ her best friend remained calm and wiped her tears away. Rose was a saint with a bag full of tampons that day and neither could explain it years later.

It was like she just knew that she would need them.

She had seen all and a cluttered house was no exception.

At least she took her shoes off.

It was not long before Rose bounded through the house, bare-feet slapping against the hardwood flooring and sought her out. Rey was leaning against the fridge, mourning her missed opportunity to fill her gut.

Rose looked on with widened eyes, stepping carefully around the boxes, whistling low.

“Oh wow. I think we’ll need some drinks before we get started,” she chuckled, taking a seat at the island. 

At least that space was cleared. She was not a complete monster. 

“Wine,” Rey perked up.

Unpacking would seem less like a chore it she was a little tipsy. 

The doorbell rang again.

“Are you expecting anyone?” 

Rose was already on her feet, looking a bit too eager about another visitor. It was no secret that Finn and Poe were well loved by her. The three had definitely aided in her decision to move out of the apartment. Her cheap noise cancelling headphones could only tune out so much.

It did make her curious though, she wondered what kind of double team moves the guys made to make her squeal that loud and in Vietnamese of all things.

“I don’t think so,” Rey shrugged and she did not miss the pout that followed her words. 

She would need to rearrange a get together soon and make sure Rose ended up in a Poe and Finn sandwich. 

Friend of the year, where was her medal?

“Maybe you went on Amazon drunk and ordered something?”

Rey racked her brain over the possibility. It was not impossible. Her drunk buys were legendary and well spoken about despite how she tried to prevent them. 

“Maybe.”

“You once ordered over thirty bottles of lube!”

There it was. 

“I’m never going to live that down,” Rey mumbled, heaving out a sigh as she opened the fridge, immediately appreciating the coolness slithering out.

Maybe she could spend all day there, butt crack naked and her ass tucked in the freezer drawer.

No.

That was not feasible.

The drawer was much too small.

“What did you even need all those bottles for? I get having a bottle for some alone time but even I know you’re going through a dry patch.”

The lube flashbacks of 2016 came rushing back and she hid her blush behind the fridge door as she dipped low and pretended to rummage for a bottle.

“I don’t know, maybe I was planning on participating in a gangbang,” she retorted, her fingers came in contact with a chilled bottle of cheap white.

It would do.

“Rey!”

“Or I was planning to drown you in a bathtub full of lube,” she whispered under her breath.

“Did you say something?”

“No, just go answer the door, I’ll get the drinks.”

Rose was more than happy to oblige.

The bottle had a label with peaches and a mango on it, it looked dirt cheap but Rose would drink anything.

“Predator!!”

The shout near enough burst her eardrums so Rey sprinted out of the kitchen just in time to see tiny five foot nothing Rose Tico tackle Ben Solo.

She had half a mind to yell ‘timber!’

Rose was like the Duracell bunny on Redbull.

How she managed to floor him, she would never know but Rose had a blackbelt in Brazilian jiu jitsu so that likely played a part. It was like David taking down Goliath except David was a scrappy fighter in complete control. Ben landed with a groan, yelping as his back hit the concrete path but Rose was upon him, giving him no space.

The scene might have turned her on if Ben was not suffering. She always had a bit of a size kink.

“Get my pepper spray, phone the police!” Rose yelled, swarming a very naked Ben who struggled to defend himself. 

He spread his legs, attempting to use them to put some space between him and his attacker but it was futile. Rey stalled for just a second to see his cock flop around and envied Rose for a split second.

Her size only worked to her advantage, she was a quick thing, practically smothering him as she managed to get him in a headlock and roll, foot ready to connect with his cock.

“Don’t kick his dick, Rose!”

Rey followed suit, throwing herself at her friend and speared her to the grass. Rose’s grip was tight but the forward momentum meant Ben slipped free of her grasp.

She felt like superwoman. 

But one of her tits slipped out of her camisole for a split second and Ben choked, rolling onto his hands and knees. 

She was sure he saw it.

He definitely saw her nip at the very least.

“He’s my neighbour, I live in a fucking nudist neighbourhood,” Rey wheezed, flopping back on the grass.

“What the fuck?” Rose screeched.

Rey was feeling a bit winded so she just lay there.

“The owner didn’t tell me until I moved in. My bad.”

Rose squealed, snorting as she stood.

Ben looked on in abject horror, palming his neck which was already showing the signs of the struggle. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rose breathed out.

When she offered her hand to him, that bald sasquatch and over six foot of man meat actually flinched. Rey could not blame him.

“I guess it’s okay.”

At his feet, lay a ruined gift basket with a bunch of bananas and other fruit strewn about her lawn. She spotted a few cookies but she bet he made oatmeal and raisin ones, not the good high calorie sugar treats she was in desperate need of.

If she reached her limits, she would eat them off the grass like a wild animal.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell her,” Rey huffed as she clambered to her feet without another nip slip.

“It’s okay, I was just popping over to give you a housewarming gift but well…I need to go. I’m teaching a yoga class in a few minutes.”

“You teach yoga?” Rose asked, grinning wide.

“In my free time, yes.”

“You can bend Rey over any time, she is in need of a good stretching.”

Rey smacked Rose’s arm, wishing she still had those thirty bottles of lube so she could drown her. She had a pool though. It would be a struggle to make it appear accidental.

Wait.

Was she actually considering homicide?

Maybe.

“I’m sure I could get her juices flowing and give her a good workout. Feel free to join the class any time, Rey. Or if you would prefer, I have some free time in the mornings, I’m sure I could squeeze you in,” Ben smirked, his eyes roaming lower as he took all of her in.

They remained on her chest for a while and that confirmed it, he had seen her nip slip.

Rose squeaked and Rey was sure a new damp spot had found its way into her panties. To be fair, she knew he would warm her up and give her a nice stretching, maybe one that bordered on painful.

He was a sasquatch all over.

With that, he left and Rose did not bother to hide her ogling of him. It was sinful, he was so massive with a back begging for a good scratching.

“I bet he eats his cookies and drinks all his milk,” she sighed dreamily.

“That’s enough of that,” Rey sighed, though she fully agreed with what Rose said.

There was no way that man missed a meal.

Maybe he could make a meal out of her.

She palmed her friend’s shoulders and steered her back towards the house, accidentally standing on a banana in the process.

The mess could wait.

“Now, how about that drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...oh gosh 🍷😂🤷🏼
> 
> The lube thing totally did not happen to me 👀
> 
> (I have no idea what I am doing, I am sorry this chapter was not as amusing)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaStarGazer)


	4. Don’t Cha

Rey began waking up earlier.

The motivation was definitely not Ben Solo teaching yoga. No, she decided she was finally going to act like an adult and wake with the sun and leave the house more than once a month like a functioning member of society.

Okay, so she spent her mornings by the perfectly placed window that overlooked Ben’s lawn or on her patio pretending to write, because that was her supposed profession. Instead of doing that, she spent hours drawing a mosaic of dicks, all looking too similar to Ben’s. If she had owned a fridge magnet, she would have stuck it up on the fridge for all to see. By ‘all’, she meant her houseplants that always seemed to die on her.

Since Rose had helped her unpack after an extraordinary amount of wine, she definitely felt a little more lighter. In the past, she had slipped into the stereotypical tendency of most writers to live like a hermit, a hairy hermit, and that suited her well back then. Writing certainly came easy like that and she made good money but now she could afford a little bit of freedom and time to just stand still and breathe without expectation or deadlines making a mess of her head.

It started slow.

Each day, she ended up venturing outside of her self imposed cave of doom and stalked towards the mailbox. The driveway was quite long and combined with the summer heat, it was enough to make her sweat. So she leaned across the fence like she had just participated in the 100m hurdles at the olympics and crashed into the final one.

“Morning, neighbour. You’re up early,” Ben called out from beside her.

Like her, he was retrieving his mail and she was filled with a familiar sense of déjà vu of the first time they met. Unlike her, he was utterly relaxed and casual, enjoying the sun and heat and all with a smile on his face. 

“You know, the early bird catches the worm,” she prattles off, trying not to gesture to the mutant sized worm hanging between his legs. 

The bird definitely wanted that worm.

Rain or shine, she wanted it. If she had to perform a rain dance and stamp all over the ground whilst chanting an ancient summoning song, she would.

Ben choked, coughing and she could not help but laugh, it seemed as if she had finally managed to fluster him. Whilst he was recovering, she fist pumped the air, just a small one for her small victory. 

Unable to stop herself, she unlocked her gate and trodded over to where he stood, forever feeling overdressed next to him in her tight sleep shorts and camisole. 

She patted his back and rubbed in small circles until he froze, his coughing fit disappearing just as suddenly as it appeared. The warmth coming off him was almost unfathomable but she kept her hand there, running it down the expanse of his back with a light trailing of her greedy fingertips. Every part of him was hard and soft muscle.

When she finally snapped back to reality and dropped her hand, she found him blushing, the heat reaching not only his cheeks but his neck and chest too. He lit up and she was likely the cause and that did things to her.

She felt a tingle between her legs.

The tingle that indicated her Reybacca wanted to mingle. 

The dry patch turned drought was over, or at least she hoped so because she was thirsty and unafraid to show Ben that.

“Are you okay?” She asked, not quite trusting her own voice. 

It was a miracle that she hadn’t blurted out ‘I want to fuck you, I want your dick, in or around my mouth.’

“Yeah, I must have swallowed a bug or something.”

It was likely an attempt to play things off but she went along with it, armed ready with another witty remark. Not so slow today, the tables had turned.

“I wonder what other things people could swallow around here.”

Visions of her falling and accidentally swallowing a dick flooded her mind. She began to understand the whole ‘sucked dick on accident’ saying that went around a few years ago. Easy mistake, slip with your mouth open and catch a big bit of man meat. Basic human nature. As long as it was Ben’s, she had no objections to that scenario.

“Uh…”

“Maybe one of those bananas you included in your gift basket, those were some pretty big ones if I do say so myself, I could hardly get my lips around them.”

So she was torturing him, it was fun.

There was a short beat of silence before Ben seemed to regain his composure and the cocky grin she wanted to kiss off his stupid plump lips emerged.

“Maybe you need some practice.”

“Maybe everyone’s not born with blowjob lips like you were,” she whispered under her breath.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, just that maybe I do need some practice.”

It was a heated suggestion and she was fully aware she was serving herself on a platter. There was no shame about that. 

“Oh Ben, there you are, I was just hoping I could pop in for a quick session, my back’s killing me.”

From around the corner, emerged a small elderly lady. Like Ben, she was naked and before Rey could tear her eyes away, she caught a flash of grey that rivalled her Reybacca.

She swore it was braided.

Not going to lie, it impressed her.

She winced, wondering if one day hers would go grey like that and look sad, far from the rad looking carpet the woman was sporting. The woman chuckled to herself and so Rey turned her attention back to her.

From head to toe, she was covered in colourful tattoos, all of castles and stars and galaxies bleeding into one another. Even though her skin sagged and wrinkled, it did nothing to take away from the beauty of her ink, vivid colour set against dark, tan skin. She even had nipple piercings and one in her belly too. 

The headscarf around her head was bright purple and her wide, round glasses matched. The beaded bracelets on her arm made sweet sounds and on each finger, there was a chunky ring with large gemstones of every colour.

All in all, she was a beautiful woman, one who looked as if she had lived an interesting life full of freedom and open mindedness. A real free bird.

“So this is the girl I’ve heard so much about, Ben Solo, your descriptions didn’t do her justice, she’s beautiful.”

“Maz,” Ben laughed, palming the back of his neck.

It made Rey blush too. She had been called a lot of things over the years but beautiful was not one of them. She always thought she looked a bit too different or wild or maybe it was her tendency to play with her armpit hair that kept people away.

“Thank you,” Rey smiled, staring down at her feet.

The lemon yellow nail polish on her toes was a bit chipped but it looked nice enough. 

“Here, welcome to the neighbourhood, Rey.”

Maz slid one of her bracelets from her wrist, one made up of colourful beads and seashells stained in yellow patterns and secured it around Rey’s wrist.

“This is too much, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours,” Maz said firmly, winking as she strode into Ben’s yard.

“Come on, young Solo, show me what you’ve got, I need to be in shape by the time Chewie gets home.”

Maz smacked her own ass and strolled towards the shade.

Ben looked mortified and lost for words. He shook his head, cheeks redder than before and looked towards Rey who had slowly started backing away, oddly wishing for a pat on her ass. Those massive sasquatch hands would leave a mark, she was sure of it. One slap and she would not be able to sit for a week but she was sure he would offer his lap as a makeshift chair which she would be happy to crawl onto.

“Maybe I’ll see you later?”

“Maybe you will or do you plan on losing your sight in the next couple of hours?” She quipped.

“You got me there,” Ben admitted, his shoulders heaved with quiet laughs before he rolled his mat on his front lawn.

An idea struck her then.

She wanted to watch him or at least have him watch her.

But she was not outdoorsy and had no real excuse to stand about her yard all day. She thought up some ideas just as she entered her own property until her eyes fell upon her beloved Volkswagen beetle. It was old, beat up but one of the great loves of her life.

It was also dirty.

Very dirty.

“Just like your momma,” she whispered, running her finger across the hood before she flicked the dirt away into the breeze.

That was how she found herself over twenty minutes later, stumbling out of her cluttered garage with her arms full of essential cleaning supplies.

She set each item down and pulled the hose from the attachment on the wall, unravelling it before she filled the bucket. Not one for measurements, she squeezed a bit too much soap into the water until it overflowed.

A devious thought came into her mind.

She wet her fingers, jumping at the coolness of the water and let the hose slip, it thoroughly soaked her white camisole, leaving her on show. She squealed and faked chasing down the hose and felt eyes upon her but she remained focused on the task at hand.

Ben had already seen one tit thanks to the pesky nip slip so she had no qualms about showing him the twins.

She couldn’t remember the last time she actually cleaned her car. Just to up the anticipation, she dropped the hose, leaving it to water the grass and then slid into the driver’s seat. The entertainment system was fairly ancient but she could not find it within herself to replace or upgrade it. She was too set in her ways.

She shuffled through her CD sleeve until she found the one she had in mind and pushed it into the slot, fast forwarding to the right track and pressed the repeat button.

The sounds of ‘Don’t Cha’ by The Pussycat Dolls blasted from the speakers.

As she clambered out the car, she was sure she looked utterly ridiculous, as if she just transported the whole neighbourhood into some terrible and cheesy romantic comedy. 

The failed seductress hosed down the car, shimming her hips and wetting her top some more. When she peeked over her shoulder, she found Ben gaping at her with Maz at his side, obviously trying to win his attention.

When she bent over, likely giving him a good look at her round ass and the smiley face cloud tattoo on it, she had the audacity to arch her back and sing along with the song.

“I know you want it.”

The sun brought out the natural, tawny glow of her skin so she was fully aware that she was showing off her best look.

It was only when she reached the hood of the car, did she exert herself a bit too much. She leaned over the car, finding herself on her tiptoes as she rubbed the big yellow sponge in slow circles.

Ben was still in the same position. Maz seemed to have given up on her attempts to reach him and was making her way out his yard, shaking her head but grinning. She gave Rey a knowing look.

Now that they were fairly alone, it became more of a show. Every movement was exaggerated, her body was contorted in ways that made her ache but she was lost in the moment, feeling the beat flow through her and the heat rise as he stared. 

By the time she climbed upon the hood, he was closer, leaning over the fence that separated both of their properties. 

Then she made the mistake of moving around too much. The hood was slick with soap and water and she slipped right off, falling to the ground. Her ass took most of the damage.

“Fuck,” she grunted.

“Rey!” 

Embarrassment crippled her. Could someone die from the combination of mortification and a hit to the ass? She hoped so. Maybe if she stayed quiet and curled up, her soul would leave her body so she didn’t have to deal with the aftermath.

Ben leapt over the fence like a professional hurdler, his cock just managed to clear it. Any closer and he would have been dealing with a splinter in the worst place possible but she would have helped suck it out if he asked.

He rushed over and his hands were upon her. He lifted her like she weighed nothing which totally felt great because obviously he could handle her and throw her around a bit if the circumstances called for it. 

The pain brought her back to reality. He let himself inside her house and she felt a twinge in her buttcheeks.

“My ass, I think I broke my ass!” She cried out, already feeling a bruise forming.

She was always one for the dramatics.

Ben stilled, biting his lip. His heart hammered against her face.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?” 

Genuine concern was etched deep into his features. 

“No, I think I’ll be okay.”

He set her down carefully onto the couch and kneeled next to her.

“You know, Luke was a physical therapist. I learned some tricks alongside my yoga training. I think I could help you out but tonight you should rest up. Does tomorrow sound okay?”

Images of him naked and bending her over flooded her mind.

“Yes!” She said a little too eagerly.

That made him grin. He patted her leg, his fingers never straying above her knee.

“If yoga doesn’t help, I have another solution.”

Could sex be the solution? Heal her with his magical cock.

“What?”

“I can kiss it better,” he whispered, winking at her.

She was really fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have said this a million times but this is trash.
> 
> Also...
> 
> I have only ever written slowburns before so what are everyone’s thoughts about smut in this 👀
> 
> Anyway...time to pour myself another glass...and think of Ben kissing Rey’s ass 😂🍷
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlbaStarGazer)


	5. Lemons

Rey’s ass was like a bruised peach.

If she was presenting herself at the store, most would likely grimace and pass it by without a second glance. The mark on it was horrid, like she had taken a 100mph tennis ball to the cheek which left a thunderous mixture of black and blue behind.

It made her huff aloud and ramble to herself as she chewed her nails. A terrible habit. While the day before had probably rated high on her list of embarrassing moments, nothing hurt more than her pride. Or whatever remained of it. It was stupid of her to think she could pull off such a tactical seduction when her co-ordination was severely lacking to begin with and that was without the added problem of soapy water on a slippery surface. Amateur mistake, 10/10 would not happen again unless she reached a desperation that breached emergency proportions.

Still, a coy smile tugged at her lips when she thought of Ben scooping her up in his arms. Him completely naked of course, as if they were on the front cover of a Mills and Boon novel and he was ready to whisk his lover away and take her to bed.

Also, there was no forgetting his promise to kiss her ass better if he could not help her.

So, she hoped he failed in mending or relieving even a crumb of her pain.

In fact, she would do anything in her power to ensure he did. Even if that meant adding another bruise to her not so peachy looking ass. Between her awful coordination and drunken nights in college, it had taken a beating over the years and not the good kind. The good kind that came with aftercare and the lips of a neighbour worshipping her behind as if it was the best peach in store.

Maybe one he would take a bite out.

A woman could dream.

It was early morning. 

Much too early by her standards. Birds chirped outside of her window, others scavenged for seeds in the bird feeder she always forgot to fill. Safe to say, she was no Snow White or Cinderella. It was best that they flew next door to Prince Charming where he likely sowed his wild oats and threw seed about like his supply was never ending.

Rey snorted because of course her mind would stumble there. Safe to say, she was envious of those birds for once.

There was little reprieve from the heat so she dressed in a way that was both practical and somewhat desirable. By desirable, she meant her favourite pair of cotton shorts, black in colour and adorned with a bright lemon print. Perhaps Ben was familiar with the famous term, ‘lemons’ and its liberal use in fanfiction back in the golden age of 2010 fanfiction.net. 

Lemons meant sex. 

Rey was trying to have sex with Ben. It was simple science. Or a citrusy mixture of foreshadowing with zesty hints if she wanted to fall back on her english degree and add some deeply thought analysis of her wants by projecting onto a piece of fruit.

What was writing? 

Her typewriter gathered dust by her office window.

After pairing her pants with a yellow camisole, she slipped on some sandals and ruffled her hair, still wavy and damp from her shower earlier that morning. It was the kind of fluffy hair that screamed ‘recently fucked’ or ‘stayed in bed all day’ and yet she had experienced neither.

Oh well.

When she finally made it outside, she started to hobble. Not out of hurt, but the illusion of it. If she could persuade Ben that she was injured, it was a win win situation. 

Unsurprisingly, he was sifting through his mail, his long fingers making the envelopes seem kid-sized. Just how much mail did he receive? Was he the head of this illustrious neighbourhood? The planner of all events or the man who saw to it that rogue tennis balls did not hit any nets of the lower regions.

As soon as he saw her, his brow quirked upwards. If he saw through her dramatics, he chose not to say anything but something told her he saw straight through her and chose to keep his thoughts to himself. Which would ultimately serve them both. 15 love, thank you very much.

“Still hurting? It was a nasty fall,” he mused, palming the back of his neck.

With heroic strength, she kept her eyes trained on his face and definitely did not notice how he performed a whole body flex when he saw her. There was just so much to notice about him and yet she wondered if it made him uncomfortable. If it did, she hoped he would speak up so she could waddle right back home and spend her days cooped up in the house and avoiding any further embarrassment.

Alert all the neighbours, she was a sexually frustrated shut in. Stay away unless you do not mind being ogled all hours of the day. 

“Yes, it kept me awake all night.”

That was a lie. 

All she had to do was roll on her stomach and plant her head on her pillow and she was gone within minutes. Sleep came easy, it always had. 

“Poor you. I was just making myself a drink. Would you like one? And then we can work on making you feel better.”

Well, she wanted more than a drink. Her thirst levels were borderline chaotic but it would have to suffice. So she nodded sweetly, maybe showing too much teeth and continued to limp towards his house. All of her movements were exaggerated and at this point, she was pretty sure if she kept up with her duck waddle, she would end up falling face first and cause real damage. 

It seemed like a worthy sacrifice for a more than worthy cause. 

Ben kept to her pace. One of his hands found its way to her lower back, probably in an effort to balance her and she was ready to melt right there. It spanned nearly all the way across from hip to hip and she gulped. This man was definitely a bald Sasquatch, it was pretty much confirmed at that point. His fingertips felt hot against her, she could feel their heat through the material of her camisole and it coaxed more wetness between her legs.

Would her panties ever be dry around him? Not very likely. At this point, he probably owed her a few pairs. And not the cheap kind, some real quality satin or lace for her troubles. Or he could volunteer as tribute and make sure she had no need for wearing them.

His house was not what she had been expecting.

Everything was neat and impeccably kept. There was no incense and dim lighting with beads hanging from every door frame. There were no whale sounds or deep rhythmic chanting sounding from the stereo system or a million nude paintings or cock ornaments, all of varying sizes.

Instead, it was filled with tasteful furnishings, all rich in colour which perfectly matched the dark hardwood flooring. The house was much more sophisticated than her own dwelling which could probably be compared to a swamp on a good day. Each had their preferences, as gross or conforming as they would be.

“Not what you were expecting?” Ben asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“I suppose it wasn’t. I fully expected to see more things alluding to your…lifestyle,” she replied, gesturing towards his naked body.

“Oh I totally hid all the phallus related items,” he joked and said it so casually, she choked on her laughter knowing he could not hide one very important one. Well, unless be decided to wear clothes. But what a shame that would be. If she were ever to see him with clothes, she would likely think she had fallen into some nightmarish episode of The Twilight Zone. 

The theme tune looped around her mind.

With a crook of his finger, he beckoned her further inside, leading her into his kitchen. Sunshine spilled in through the wide windows, lighting the space in bright, yellow light. Most of the interior was composed of more wood. She ignored all the wood related jokes in her head and sat when he pulled a seat out for her. The yellow cushion was soft on her ass but she still winced.

Ben in turn frowned but quickly rounded the island, stopping briefly and produced lemons from a fruit bowl.

“I was thinking we could have a drink before we went out. It’ll be a hot one today, it’s best to keep you hydrated.”

Rey nodded, trying to ignore how small the citrus fruit appeared in his hands, like he could crush them with no effort and make them into pulp.

He could squeeze her lemons anytime. 

Not that there was much there.

In her head, she was certain he did lurk on the good old fanfiction site and knew exactly what lemons implied. There was still some of her Twilight fanfiction buried deep there, tagged only with ‘OOC’ and ‘lemons’ with quite a few hits so she was a pretty big deal. If he read her version of Edward giving Bella a good fucking like Stephanie Meyer should have, she would feel no shame and instead give him a live reading or demonstrate her techniques.

A small radio sat on the window ledge, just out of the way and after a while, she recognised the song despite the low volume. By that time, Ben had cut all the lemons and worked them into the manual citrus juicer. 

So he casually worked to the sound of Right Said Fred’s ‘Too Sexy.’

It was fitting.

Since the man in front of her was otherwise occupied, she slid from her seat and nudged the dial to increase the volume. The tune made her bop in time to it, shimming a bit as she found her seat again. 

He kept his eyes on the task at hand, grinding the lemons harder, making empty shells of them with ease. For a brief moment, she thought about whether he was flustered. The song was certainly provocative. 

So she leaned forward on her elbows, stretching across the island with a slow, precise grace like a cat going in for some cream.

“Too sexy for my cat, poor pussy,” she sang along, keeping her voice low in a provocative attempt to make her intentions clear. Yet as soon as the words left her mouth, Ben’s knuckles turned bone white and the lemon he was juicing popped.

It fell apart in his hand, pulp, skin and juice exploding from his tight grip and through his fingers, spraying in all directions.

Luck was definitely not on her side.

Lemon juice squirted right into her left eye.

The burn so acidic and blinding that she could do nothing else but hiss and flail about. It made her gasp and curse until her whole body jolted with surprise, sending her backwards off her seat, right onto his hardwood flooring.

Her poor ass took most of the impact.

At this point, she needed to insure it.

“Fuck.”

The pain in her eye concerned her more than anything else and so she rolled on her belly, muttering underneath her breath despite the hands now on her. Any other time, she would have appreciated his touch but she could not see, let alone rise up on her knees and encourage it.

Ben was kneeling on the floor next to her, clearly worried and all she could do was groan and spit until he picked her up right off the hardwood and carried her to the sink. It felt like flying for a second.

From an outsider’s perspective, it might have looked a real life depiction of Big Foot stealing a helpless female victim and dragging her back to his cave. 

Except she was more than willing.

For the briefest of moments, she was taut against his chest and could feel his heart against her cheek. 

“Here, rinse it.”

Rey took the hose and shoved it closer to her face until a blast of fresh water found her eye. She moaned, enjoying the feel of cold water relieving the burn.

“I hope your aim is better than that,” she groaned, talking as she swallowed mouthfuls of water and drenched her entire face.

It felt better with time.

“My aim…” Ben scoffed from beside her. She grabbed the towel from his hands and scrubbed her face, sure she looked like a drowned rat and nothing like the semi-normal looking writer she had done so moments before.

Or like someone who just so happened to take a load of Ben Solo’s lemon juice straight to the eye. 

“You know what I mean.”

Images of him hovering above her as he pumped his cock flooded her mind, if that were ever to happen, she would simply have to close her eyes because no matter how hot he was, it was not worth going blind for a rogue semen blast in the eye. Her mouth was all for that landing though, Houston we have no problem.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, maybe you should rest today, we can forget about the yoga and do it another time.”

“No!” 

“Rey.”

“Ben, I’m fine.”

He did not look convinced, the pensive look on his face spoke volumes but she did not want to miss out on the opportunity to have him close, to feel him direct her and then some more.

To prove her point, she blinked, clearing her eye and then strode right past him, making sure to brush against him as she did so. Then she sauntered out of his patio door, dodging wind chimes and the beaded curtain. So he did have one, the sneak.

His yard was large and well maintained, sunlight stretched across the healthy green lawn, the only reprieve from it was a tall oak that provided some shade. A pond was nestled in the corner, the steady flow of the waterfall feature looked like something straight from a spa retreat.

Truthfully, the sound calmed her, the soft, steady splashing of water.

The humidity of the area was not too bad, she still felt herself begin to sweat, she tossed her hair over one shoulder, noticing it had already began to dry some more in soft waves. Her eye still hurt and so did her ass but she pushed aside any pain or discomfort.

Ben followed her.

“Have you ever had any kind of physical therapy before?” He asked, stretching his arms out in front of him.

She tried to imitate the movement as best as she could which earned her a smirk.

“No. I tried yoga once but it didn’t end well.”

He lunged forward, planting his left foot ahead of the right and lowered his body down, a show of his flexibility.

Her mouth dried up like the Sahara desert and that oasis, that mirage of endless wetness found its way into her panties.

It was hard not to fixate on how is cock hung.

It hung low, heavy.

Then there was the way his muscles flexed and strained against his skin. Yet her eyes kept veering towards the trail of hair nestled below his belly button and following it until she saw more of him.

She felt guilty for staring, it was invasive and rude but he never said a word that made her feel like she needed to look away. It was as if he encouraged it if the way he smiled or winked at her was a show of his thoughts.

“What happened?” He asked, switching legs, performing the same position reversed.

“I tried to do a downward dog and face-planted into Rose’s ass. Don’t get me wrong, we’re close but that was maybe crossing the line,” she shrugged, trying to hide that memory again.

That night they had both drowned their embarrassment with cocktails and swore off yoga in public classes. Which suited her fine, though she would miss the views of nice bodies in spandex.

Ben laughed.

Louder than she had ever heard him do so before, standing to full height but wrapping his arms around himself. His whole body shook.

“I’m glad you find it amusing,” she jabbed his side with her finger, making him jolt but his laughter did not cease.

“Sorry, that’s hilarious. You just need a teacher,” he offered when he was finished.

By then he had positioned himself behind her.

Finally.

“Teach me, then,” she challenged, half expecting him to blush as he had done before, look away shyly and ramble out an excuse.

Except, this time, he did the opposite.

His hands were on her hips like a vice, caging her in as his front rest against her back.

“The key to the downward dog is warming up those muscles, I bet I could stretch you well.”

Rey squeaked and nodded, unable to find her voice. His palms roamed lower, his fingers spread across the round globes of her ass. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered.

“Yes.”

She stopped short of telling him that it was perfect, something she wanted ever since she thought he was a naked Sasquatch checking through her neighbour’s mail. 

He kneaded her ass, rubbing in slow circles. She forgot about her pain and focused on sensation instead.

“I did say I would kiss it better.”

He was on his knees before she could blink, his lips against the thin cotton of her shorts. Despite the barrier, she felt his lips and how they pressed a delicate kiss on each cheek. He mouthed the fabric with care.

She moaned, feeling him rise up and open her legs by nudging his knee between them. Then she felt it, his hard cock against her back. It was finally happening.

“Ben, I found these two, they said they were looking for your neighbour, Rey,” a red headed man called out, just as naked as Ben as he appeared from around the corner.

“Fuck,” Ben groaned, wrapping his arm around her middle to hold her tighter against him, covering his cock with her body.

So he wore her like a human cock shield, not the worst job she had found herself in. 

Poe and Finn followed the redhead and Rey gaped, seeing they were naked save for the sunglasses atop their heads. She wanted to combust or hop off the planet.

Poe beamed, waving at her and she shielded her eyes, bringing her hands up to her face. The streak of not seeing them naked had been ruined.

“Rose would love this,” she huffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 84 years.
> 
> My apologies. 
> 
> I am struggling with writing and trying to wrap up my main WIPs so updates for this will be sporadic and for when drunken me feels inspired 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk me is the worst 🍷


End file.
